ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Swan Lake (2016)
An animated feature film based of the Russian Ballet. Plot The film opens with a girl named Odette, who is mourning the recent loss of her father, after he died in unfortunate hunting accident. One day while gathering herbs from the forest, she is attacked by a wolf and she flees, during the chase, Odette stumbles upon a strange cave covered in ivy and hides within it. While inside the cave Odette discovers another forest on the other side of it, one more that bore amazing beauty. After spending several hours wandering through the forest and encountering several animals, Odette is chased by the same wolf from earlier and tries to flee back through the cave, however as soon as the sun sets, Odette discovers that the cave is now gone and the wolf has now transformed into a human, as did all the other animals in the forest. The wolf, introduces himself as Grey and proceeds to explain that Odette is now trapped within the forest of Rothbart, a powerful sorcerer who was banished with his daughter, Odile, by his king for practicing dark magic. Grey then explains that since his banishment, Rothbart has created the forest as a base for his own kingdom and puts a spell upon it that would force any soul that enters to be trapped forever in the form of an animal during the day, while the moon-lit, night sky allows the victims of the spell to regain their human forms, the cave seals itself during that time to prevent anyone from escaping and anyone who leaves the forest during the day and doesn't return by the next sun-set will be an animal permanently, lose their human minds and lose their very identity. Odette then proceeds to panic, as Rothbart and Odile appear in the form of a pair of demonic owls and smugly welcomes her to the forest, and to pay insult to injury, Rothbart informs Odette that his spell could only be broken if one who has never loved before swears to love a single member of the Enchanted Forest forever, however that seemed impossible since there are rarely any visitors to the outside woods due to fear, even during the day. The sun then begins to rise and Odette is turned into a swan. Two years later, Prince Siegfried is celebrating his birthday with his tutor, Wolfgang and friend, Benno. The celebration is then interrupted by Siegfried’s mother, the queen, who is concerned about her son’s carefree lifestyle. She tells him that he must choose a bride at the royal ball the following evening. Siegfried is upset that he cannot marry for love. Benno and Wolfgang try to lift his troubled mood by suggesting they go on a hunt. Siegfried and his two friends take their crossbows and set off. ????? Characters Odette - The "tragic heroine" of the story who is always portrayed as vulnerable, gentle, caring, modest and warm-hearted. Prince Siegfried - A young prince who is full of bright spirit and enthusiasm, and seems to have little interest in his royal role. Rothbart - An evil sorcerer who used to be the royal magician until his banishment for using dark magic, since then he has set up his own kingdom by means of magic spell that turns it's victims into animals during the day, and seals them in the forest itself by night. And thus he has been secretly been planning his revenge against those who banished him. Grey - Odette's friend who transforms into a wolf due to Rothbart's spell. Vlad - A former con-man, who transforms into a fox due to Rothbarts Spell. Hanna - Twig's older sister and former saleswoman who transforms into a mouse due to Rothbarts spell. Twig - Hanna's brother and former salesman who transforms into a bat due to Rothbart's spell. Odile - Rothbart's spoiled, self-centered daughter. Benno - Prince Siegfried's best friend Wolfgang - Prince Siegfried's tutor and friend. The Queen - Prince Siefried's mother. Category:Film Adaptation Category:Animation Category:Musical Films Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Feature film Category:Fantasy